THE DIVERGENT
by Dark Brain
Summary: John White un jeune divergent qui maîtrise tout les pouvoir est un agent important du FBI, une unité spéciale crée par le roi du monde Hassan IV , il va bientôt être confronté à de puissants ennemi et risque sa vie.


**THE DIVERGENT TOME 1 : les suppos de satan**

 **Disclaimer : de nombreux fait ,personnage et événement sont issu d'œuvre près existante , donc en aucun cas j'ai inventé l'histoire a 100% même si les Personnage principaux ont été inventer par moi , il y a trop de d'univers différent dans cette histoire pour que je vous disent quel histoire appartient a qui mais je vais cependant vous mettre la liste principal des histoire présente dedans : naruto appartient à masashi kishimoto , one piece à eichiiro oda , fairy tail à hiro mashima , Dragon ball z a akira Toryama , harry potter à J.K rowling et Star wars à Gorges Lucas**

PS : désolé a l'avance pour les fautes de français et d'orthographe je suis pas trop douer

préface : ce monde mélange plusieurs univers beaucoup trop pour qu'on les compte , donc cela ce passe a notre époque en 2018 précisément ,dans cette univers alternatif plein de personnage sont en vie si bien que la terre compte 15 milliard d'habitant , la terre est aussi trois fois plus grande que dans la réalite , le monde est infini et les terriens ont connaissance de ceux qui se passe dans l'univers puisque la terre est en contact avec les autre planète bref je vous en dit pas plus vous découvrirai pas vous même

« Notre monde est vaste , si vaste que de nombreuse histoire ont lieu , des histoire qui sont

pour le moins fantastique , êtes vous près a découvrir c'est histoire et cet univers , connaissez vous l'histoire du divergent John white ? non ? alors soyez attentif . »

Prologue : C'était une pièce sombre , tellement sombre que l'ont avez du mal a distinguer les silhouette et les objet dans la pièce . Nous pouvions cependant observer , si on avez une superbe vu des drôle de dessins sur les murs, mais comme je vous l'ai dit il fesait trop sombres pour pouvoir les distinguer , un silence régnait et pourtant les silhouette semblait être nombreuse , de ce qu'on pu voire il portais des capuche et une longue veste qui descendé jusqu'au sol , puis après 15 seconde de silence total un se mit a parler

« nous pouvons commencer le rituel

« il faut se dépêcher et ne pas faire attendre Iblis plus longtemps »

Iblis est le diable des musulmans ,lui qui était de feu refusa de ce prosterner devant adam qui était fait d'argile . Il s'est donc enflé d'orgueil et c'est ainsi de par son arrogance et le refus d'obéir à Dieu qu'il fut maudit. Iblis, dans son orgueil demanda alors à Dieu par défiance de lui accorder un délai (le laisser vivre jusqu'à la fin du monde) pour égarer les hommes (qu'il hait) du droit chemin Dieu lui accorda ce délai .

C'est alors que l'un de s'exclama : - procédons au sacrifice du sang d'un puissant sorcier cet homme que nous allons tuer est redoublement puissant même si il n'est pas dans le top 10 des plus redoubles

\- certes mais cependant pour l'instant c'est tous que nous avons , nous allons devoir faire avec

Un homme plus grand pris un objet qui semblait ressembler a un couteau .

« wigardium leviosa »

C'est alors que le corps d'un sorcier qui était jusque la allongé par terre , se leva .. Puis l'homme plus grand que les autre se rapprocha du corps et lui trancha la gorge et au même moment tous le monde disait la même phrase « au nom d'iblis le lapidé lui qui nous a donné les armes pour lutter contre la religions qui est un fléau de l'humanité nous invoquons le diable et luis réclamons sa venu , qu'iblis le lapidé soit satisfait de ce sacrifice qui est fait en son nom ». mais rien absolument rien ne ce passer c'est comme si ce sacrifice avait servis a rien absolument rien . Le vide intersidérale

« nous avons échouer ce sorcier ne devait pas être si puissant , il s'embrelait qu'il nous faut plus de puissance comment allons nous faire »

« j'ai certainement mon avis la dessus je pense avoir un plan cependant pour l'instant nous avons un tout autre objectif »

« oui bien sur je vois de quoi vous voulais parler et je pense que c'est une bonne idée »

« très bien il est temps que l'ont passe au chose sérieuse »

c'est alors que le corps du défunt sorcier ce posa délicatement sur le sol .

« mettons nous en route ,allons a New York »


End file.
